The Legend of Zelda : The Wind Waker
The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker (ゼルダの伝説 風のタクト, Zeruda no Densetsu Kaze no Takuto, littéralement: la Légende de Zelda: La Baguette des Vents) est un jeu vidéo d'action-aventure édité et développé par Nintendo sorti sur GameCube le 13 Décembre 2002 au Japon, le 24 Mars 2003 au Canada et aux Etats-Unis et le 3 Mai 2003 en Europe. C'est le dixième jeu de la série et le premier à être sorti sur GameCube. Placement dans la chronologie La chronologie de la série est dévoilée dans l'ouvrage Hyrule Historia. Selon Hyrule Historia, The Wind Waker se place dans la timeline de Link adulte, avec Phantom Hourglass et Spirit Tracks. The Wind Waker ''est le premier jeu de la timeline et suit ''Ocarina of Time. Suite à la défaite de Ganon dans Ocarina of Time, le héros du temps décide de retourner dans le passé (qui est sa véritable époque) laissant ainsi Hyrule du futur sans héros. Trame Grande Inondation Article principal: Grande Inondation. left|210px L'histoire fait suite aux événements d’''Ocarina of Time. Toutes les figures ici présentées sont donc des incarnations postérieures, différentes de celles d’''Ocarina of Time. On raconte que jadis, dans une cité prospère et verdoyante, se produisit un drame: l'arrivée d'un être maléfique, Ganon, qui plongea le monde dans les ténèbres. Le Héros du Temps pu vaincre ce démon et ramena la paix; une statue fut érigée en son honneur. Après sa victoire, l'être maléfique resurgit, mais le héros du Temps ne reparut pas, malgré les prières des habitants. Le roi d'Hyrule remit donc le sort de son royaume aux mains des dieux, qui plongèrent le royaume sous les eaux. Un sceau fut également placé; ce dernier arrêta le temps et fit disparaître la lumière de ce monde, maintenant dénaturé. Les habitants furent sauvés à temps, et rejoignirent le sommet des montagnes, maintenant devenus des îles, tandis que le roi préféra rester dans son Royaume en attendant que quelqu'un vienne arranger la situation. Ganondorf et son armée furent eux aussi scellés sous l'eau. Des siècles passèrent, et les habitants maintenant installés sur les îles, oublièrent tout du passé. Aujourd'hui l'ancien royaume d'Hyrule laisse place à un vaste océan sur lequel se trouve l’île de l'Aurore, où vit Link, qui vient d'atteindre ses 12 ans. C'est un jour important et il doit revêtir une tunique Verte en l'honneur du Héros du Temps. L'aventure de Link L'intrigue commence lorsque Arielle, la sœur de Link, offre sa longue-vue pour l’anniversaire de son grand frère. Ensuite, Arielle remarque un facteur Piaf effrayé, et Link regarde dans le ciel, où vole un énorme oiseau, avec dans ses griffes une jeune fille. Des pirates attaquent cet oiseau avec des boulets de canon, et l'un d'eux l'atteint, le faisant lâcher prise. La jeune fille tombe dans la forêt. Link va alors voir Orco, un maître épéiste, qui lui offre une épée et lui enseigne les bases de l'escrime. Après cela, il se précipite vers la forêt où quelques ennemis s'opposent à lui. Après que Link les ait battus, la jeune fille, qui répond au nom de Tetra, tombe de l'arbre. Link ainsi que Gonzo le pirate et Tetra quittent la forêt. right|150px|Link sur le bateau pirate Arielle attend son grand frère à l'extérieur, mais se fait kidnapper par l'oiseau géant. Link demande donc à Tetra, qui est la capitaine des pirates, de le laisser s'embarquer sur leur navire pour sauver sa sœur. Elle refuse jusqu'à ce que le facteur Piaf intervienne et lui fasse comprendre qu'elle est en partie responsable et redevable à Link. Elle accepte finalement à condition que Link trouve un bouclier. Il en trouve un dans la maison de sa grand-mère. Fin prêt, Link part armé de courage sachant, qu'il ne reviendra pas avant longtemps. La nuit tombée, le bateau arrive à la forteresse Maudite où sa sœur est emprisonnée. Il s'y fait catapulter, mais perd son épée, qu'il retrouve plus tard. Il entre dans la salle où il retrouve sa sœur captive et s'approche de la cage apparaît alors l'oiseau géant qui l'a capturée. Il emmène Link face un personnage mystérieux, avant de l'envoyer vers le vaste océan. Le jour levé, Link se retrouve sur Mercantîle et fait la connaissance du Lion Rouge, seul bateau au monde parlant le langage des humains. Lion Rouge lui explique que le personnage menaçant qu'il a vu s'appelle Ganondorf, et qu'il est l'être maléfique dont parle la Légende d'Hyrule. Après ce récit, Link doit se rendre sur l'île du Dragon, après s'être équipé d'une voile auprès de Naglagla. Sur place, Lion Rouge lui donne la baguette du Vent lui permettant d'emprunter certains pouvoirs aux Dieux, notamment le contrôle du vent. Il doit maintenant récupérer la perle de Din auprès de Valoo, l'esprit du ciel. Mais ce dernier est en colère ce qui inquiète le peuple Piaf vivant sur l’île. Link devra donc le calmer, en triomphant de Gohma, qui lui brûle la queue, pour espérer obtenir la perle de Din qui lui est remis par Scaff, le fils du chef des Piafs. Ensuite il se rendra sur l’île aux Forêts où vit l'Arbre Mojo, l'esprit de la terre. Les Korogus, enfants de la forêt, doivent participer à une cérémonie mais l'un d'en eux, Dumoria, est tombé dans les bois Défendus où réside des monstres. C'est donc Link qui devra le sauver de Karle Demos pour ensuite obtenir le perle de Farore. Puis Link se rend sur l’île du Poisson où est censé vivre Jabu, l'esprit de l'eau, mais l’île a été dévasté, et à partir de là, commence une nuit sans fin. Il devra se rendre à Mercantîle où se trouve les pirates qui ont l'intention de se rendre sur l’île de l'Aurore où Jabu s'est réfugié. Link obtiendra des bombes auprès de Nico, le sous-fifre des pirates, et partira sur l’île de l'Aurore pour trouver Jabu afin qu'il lui remette la perle de Nayru. Une fois les trois perles réunies, Link devra les déposer sur des statuts présent sur trois îles formant un triangle (représentant la Triforce). Les trois perles déposées, Link sera projeté vers l'océan et la tour des Dieux apparaîtra au centre des trois îles. Cette tour a pour but de tester le courage des Hommes et ceux qui réussiront ces épreuves obtiendront la force nécessaire pour vaincre le mal. Une fois le sommet atteint, Link devra vaincre Gordon, un automate créé pour tester le courage des héros. Ceci fait, il actionnera une cloche, et un passage vers le monde au-dessous des flots apparaît dans un halo de lumière, ce monde est l'antique Royaume d'Hyrule, maintenant complètement assombri. left|240px|Le château d'Hyrule, plongé dans le noir Dans le château d'Hyrule se trouve Excalibur, l'épée qui lutte contre les forces maléfiques, que Link obtiendra. Cependant, tout de suite après avoir retiré l'épée, la lumière reviendra, et les monstres qui avaient envahis le château il y a des siècles, se remettront à bouger, alors qu'ils étaient immobiles avant. Il devra les vaincre avec sa nouvelle épée. De retour en surface, Link va à la Forteresse Maudite pour y délivré sa sœur, et une fois au sommet, celle-ci est emmenée par les pirates, qui promettent au jeune héros de prendre soin d'elle. Puis Link affrontera le Roi Cuirassé, l'oiseau géant qui a enlevé sa sœur. Après l'avoir battu, il se retrouve face-à-face avec Ganondorf, mais Excalibur ne semble pas l'affecter et Link se trouve dans une situation critique jusqu'à ce qu'intervienne Tetra. Cependant, Ganondorf semble affirmer qu'elle est la princesse Zelda. Hors, depuis le début, il recherche la princesse, pour pouvoir mettre la main sur son morceau de la Triforce; ceci expliquant que le roi Cuirassé cherche à retrouver toutes les jeunes filles avec des oreilles pointues. Mais Tetra, pirate convaincue, ne comprend pas ses propos. C'est alors que deux Piafs, Taf et Scaff, accompagnés de Valoo leur portent secours. Link conduit Tetra dans le royaume Hyrule, sur ordre d'une voix mystérieuse. Dans le salle où se trouvait Excalibur, Link et Tetra se retrouvent devant le roi d'Hyrule, Daphnès Nohansen Hyrule. Il apprend à la jeune pirate qu'elle est la descendante de la princesse Zelda, et qu'elle est recherchée par Ganondorf car, ce dernier veut reconstituer la Triforce pour dominer les mondes. Le roi se révèle aussi être le Lion Rouge. Il demande à Tetra de rester dans cette salle, et quant à Link, il devra rendre à Excalibur le pouvoir de repousser les force du mal en trouvant les descendants des Sages qui priaient les Dieux au temple de la Terre et au temple du Vent, qui sont respectivement Médolie (rencontrée sur l’île du Dragon) et Dumoria. Ensuite, Link se mettra en quête des huit fragments de la Triforce du Courage éparpillés dans la mer. Une fois complète, il retournera dans le Royaume d'Hyrule, mais malheureusement, la Princesse Zelda ne s'y trouvera plus, ayant été enlevée par Ganondorf, qui réside dans la tour de Ganon non loin. Là, Link y affrontera certains boss déjà rencontrés dans le jeu, puis fera fasse à son fantôme. Arrivé dans la dernière salle, il affrontera Alter-Ganon, la marionnette de Ganondorf. Après qu'il ait vaincu la marionnette de Ganondorf, le jeune héros escalade une corde, et se rend au sommet de la tour, où se trouve Ganondorf avec la princesse. Lors du combat final contre Ganondorf au sommet de la Tour de Ganon, alors que ce dernier a substitué la Triforce de la Sagesse à Zelda et celle du Courage à Link, et que la Triforce reconstituée est prête à écouter son vœu, Daphnès Nohansen Hyrule apparaît in-extremis, et touche la Triforce. Il émet le souhait que le Royaume soit englouti pour de bon, en demandant donc que le sceau soit brisé. (Et qu'il ne soit donc plus possible de marcher, ou respirer, en Hyrule) Il demande aussi que Ganondorf qui est à l'origine de la disparition de son Royaume prospère, meurt. Après que Link et Zelda aient vaincu Ganondorf et qu'il se soit changé en pierre, le sceau est effectivement détruit. Le Roi d'Hyrule sait qu'il va mourir et ne tente pas de lutter, mais désire juste que Zelda et Link vivent dans un monde heureux. Il s'excuse pour tout le mal causé il y a des siècles et leur offre une protection temporaire qui agit comme une bulle d'air, leur permettant donc de rejoindre la surface. La Princesse Zelda affirme à son grand-père éloigné qu'il pourrait venir lui aussi et qu'à tous les trois, ils construiraient un nouvel Hyrule, mais ce dernier répond que ce ne serait pas son Hyrule, mais le leur. Après quoi, Link et Zelda sont entraînés vers le haut, tandis ce que le Roi reste sur place, malgré l'effort vain de Link de le rattraper. Le Lion Rouge, lors de la dernière cinématique, apparaît complètement inerte, puisque l'esprit de Daphnès Nohansen Hyrule vient lui-même de mourir. Gameplay Le Gameplay du jeu ne change pas beaucoup, par rapport aux deux précédents opus 3D, à savoir Ocarina of Time et Majora's Mask: Link court automatiquement lorsque le joueur bouge le stick, et peut effectuer diverses actions (rouler, lire, parler à un personnage) avec le bouton A. Les sauts sont, à nouveau, automatiques. La visée, qui permet de cibler un ennemi ou un personnage, est à nouveau présente, et de nombreux mouvements sont repris, comme la marche accroupie, le saut de côté, et les nombreux coups à l'épée. Le jeu introduit de nouvelles techniques, comme le coup rapide, au moment où la manette se met à trembler, quand le joueur cible un ennemi, et aussi la possibilité de se balancer à une corde. Le jeu offre maintenant la possibilité d'emprunter les armes de certains ennemis, notamment les machettes des Bokoblins, ou les bâton de Bokobaba. Cela sera utile à de nombreuses reprises au jeune héros, comme à la Forteresse Maudite, où il pourra tuer des Bokoblins grâce à des bâtons de Bokobaba, ou dans certaines salles où il devra allumer une torche, en s'aidant d'un bâton (un peu comme avec le bâton Mojo). Il sera même amené à utiliser l'épée du fantôme de Ganon, à la tour de Ganon, pour débloquer un chemin. En outre, toutes ces armes sont plus ou moins puissantes, et n'ont pas la même portée. Elle sont, généralement, plus longues à utiliser que l'épée traditionnelle. Ce principe des armes ennemies utilisables ne sera repris que dans deux jeux de la série, Skyward Sword et Breath of the Wild. Le jeu introduit sept donjons, en incluant le dernier. Cependant, des donjons supplémentaires auraient dus être implantés dans le jeu, mais ils furent coupés par manque de temps; il est possible d'imaginer que l'un d'entre eux était censé apparaître sur l'île du Poisson. Ces donjons sont riches en ennemis, bien que certains soient plus récurrents que d'autres, comme les Blobs ou les rats; chaque ennemi possède une "voix" qui lui est propre. The Wind Waker introduit aussi les premiers ennemis de la séries capables d'interagir de manière volontaire avec leur environnement extérieur: en effet, les Bokoblins, Moblins et Darknuts sont maintenant capables de récupérer des armes qu'ils trouvent sur le terrain, de manière spontanée. De même, les Mains peuvent récupérer des pots et les lancer. Une ébauche d'interaction avait déjà été tentée dans Ocarina of Time et Majora's Mask, où les Haches-Viandes notamment, pouvaient briser des piliers ou des trônes, mais de manière non réfléchie (Ils pouvaient le faire grâce au hasard, mais il n'y avait pas de code qui les poussaient à le faire). Cette capacité d'interaction des ennemis sera grandement revue par la suite, avec notamment les Aéralfos dans Twilight Princess et leur système de déplacement complexe, ou encore les Lobos Blancs. De nombreuses quêtes annexes sont disponibles, comme toujours dans les Zelda, et la quête des échanges, introduite dans Ocarina of Time, et revue dans Oracle of Ages et Oracle of Seasons, réapparaît elle aussi dans ce titre. Le jeu permet maintenant au joueur, grâce à l'amulette du Héros, de voir la barre de vie des ennemis, et même celle des boss (à l'exception de Ganondorf et Alter-Ganon). De même, le jeu propose maintenant au joueur de prendre des photos grâce à la boîte à Images. Une longue quête, celle des figurines Tendo, sera alors disponible. right|120px Une seconde quête est présente, après avoir terminé une fois l'aventure. Elle permet de rejouer au jeu avec un Link qui garde son pyjama, car la tenue du héros est censé être invisible aux yeux de ceux qui n'ont pas une âme de héros. Il n'y a pas énormément de différences entre les deux quêtes, si ce n'est la faculté qu'à Link d'entendre le langage ancien: certains personnages, comme Valoo ou l'Arbre Mojo, parlent le vieil Hylien en première quête, pour que le joueur ne comprenne pas ce qu'ils disent: en effet, ils parlent souvent du Lion Rouge, en affirmant qu'il s'agit du roi d'Hyrule, alors que le joueur n'est pas censé le savoir à ce moment là. Comme il a déjà terminé la quête une fois quand il la refait, le joueur est déjà au courant. Un changement est effectué au niveau de la robe d'Arielle: qui porte maintenant une robe rouge avec un crâne, au lieu de sa robe bleue traditionnelle. La Baguette du Vent left|150px|La baguette du vent Le vent est un élément essentiel dans The Wind Waker (titre que l'on peut traduire par "le Réveilleur du Vent"). Lors de ses trajets en mer, Link est souvent amené à utiliser la baguette du Vent, afin de faire souffler ce dernier dans la direction qui l'arrange, après avoir joué la mélodie du Vent. Il peut le faire souffler selon l'un des quatre pôles cardinaux, et aussi selon les quatre demi-mesures, en inclinant le stick dans la direction souhaitée. Afin de pouvoir utiliser la feuille Mojo correctement en extérieur, il est obligé de s'assurer que le vent souffle dans la direction qu'il cherche à emprunter. Il doit aussi faire souffler le vent dans les bonnes directions quand il navigue en bateau, pour perdre moins de temps. D'autres chants existent aussi, et ont différents effets: le chant du Soleil permet de passer du jour à la nuit et inversement, l'air du Marionnettiste permet de prendre contrôle d'une personne, tandis que le requiem de la Tornade permet d'invoquer une tornade géante, afin de se téléporter proche d'une autre île. Il existe aussi deux chants sacrés, que Link doit apprendre à Médolie et Dumoria: l'hymne du Dieu de la Terre et l'hymne du Dieu du Vent. Développement Après avoir pu constater le succès de la Dreamcast de Sega et de la PS2 de Sony, Nintendo annonça qu'ils allaient sortir une nouvelle console, la Dolphin, qui fut annoncée le 3 mars 1999. Finalement, cette nouvelle console fut révélée le 24 août 2000, et le nom de Gamecube lui fut donné. En 2001, le prochain Zelda 3D, qui allait être The Wind Waker, fut annoncé. Les graphismes en cel-shading furent plus ou moins bien accueillis, et beaucoup de fans se plaignirent, car ils espéraient un Zelda réaliste pour cette nouvelle console. Miyamoto fut surpris par ces vives critiques, et par les exclamations de fans, qui pensaient que Nintendo avait décidé d'orienter ce jeu vers un plus jeune public. La première démo jouable, à l'E3 de 2002, fut une surprises pour beaucoup, qui apprécièrent le nouveau Gameplay, d'après ce qu'ils avaient pu entrapercevoir. IGN affirma que le style cartoon du jeu se prêtait plutôt bien au gameplay, et correspondait à l'idée que l'on peut se faire de la série des Zelda. Les premiers artworks, au même style que le jeu, inspirés de ceux de Four Swords sorti quelques temps avant, et développé par Flagship, furent comparés à ceux d'autres jeux, tel A Link to the Past. Finalement, le nom du jeu fut officialisé le 2 décembre 2002. Le jeu sortit quelques temps après, avec un écart de 5 mois entre la sortie la plus récente et celle la plus tardive, à savoir les sorties japonaises et australiennes respectivement. Remake HD left|80px :Voir The Wind Waker HD Listes Personnages Boss et Mini-Boss Ennemis Donjons Objets et Équipement Traductions Glitches Crédits Anecdotes * La note "appréciation générale" du jeu sur jeuxvideo.com est de 20/20. C'était à ce jour le seul jeu à avoir cette note sur le site, jusqu'à la sortie du nouvel épisode Breath of the Wild. * Phantom Hourglass est la suite directe de The Wind Waker. * Le jeu a également été vendu dans une édition limitée comprenant un CD de jeu Bonus Ocarina of Time comprenant le jeu Ocarina of Time et Ocarina of Time Master Quest. Il est à noter que cette version limité existe en deux versions, 1 qui a la boite noire standard et une totalement doré, référence au premierre jeu de la saga. Mais paradoxalement et bizarrement, la version classique était devenue beaucoup plus rare que la version édition limitée. * Si l'on compare la carte d'Hyrule de Ocarina of Time et celle de la grande mer de The Wind Waker, on trouve des similtudes d'emplacements de lieux importants. Ainsi, la forteresse Maudite dans The Wind Waker se trouve à l'emplacement de la forteresse Gerudo dans Ocarina of Time, l'île du Dragon est à l'emplacement de la montagne de la Mort et l'île aux forêts se trouve à l'emplacement de la forêt Kokiri. * C'est officiellement le premier jeu Zelda dans lequel a été composé une musique différente pour chaque boss. * Il a été initialement prévu que The Wind Waker ne se passe pas en mer, et ait une carte similaire à Twilight Princess (c'est à dire une grande carte difficilement parcourable sans moyen de transport rapide et sans téléportation). Cependant, la console ne supportais pas encore une carte aussi grande, et le seul moyen que Nintendo avait pour conserver une carte aussi grande était de la fractionner en plusieurs petites îles, et ainsi la particularité de cette carte a été conservée. * Scénaristiquement, il s'agit du seul jeu Zelda où la fin aurait été la même si Link venait à perdre contre Ganondorf : même si Link perdait contre Ganondorf, ce dernier serait quand même mort étant donné que le roi avait souhaité la mort de Ganondorf auprès de la Triforce avant le combat final. Musiques Galerie Introduction du jeu Intro 1 TWW.jpg Intro 2 TWW.jpg| L'invasion de Ganon est contée Intro 3 TWW.jpg| Le héros du Temps intervient pour repousser Ganon Intro 4 TWW.jpg| Mais Ganon revient plusieurs années plus tard Intro 5 TWW.jpg| Le héros ne reparaissant pas, les habitants s'en remettent aux dieux Intro 6 TWW.jpg| Aujourd'hui encore, un culte est voué pour le héros du Temps Artwork Persos principaux (The Wind Waker).jpg|Artwork officiel représentant divers principaux protagonistes du jeu. Petit Blin groupe TWW.png|Link attaqué par des Petit Blins dans la Forteresse Maudite. Aurore artwork.png|Artwork officiel représentant Link, Arielle et Mémé sur l'Île de l'Aurore. Duel final (Wind Waker).jpg|Link et la Princesse Zelda affrontant Ganondorf. The Wind Waker HD.jpg|Artwork de The Wind Waker HD. Notice du jeu LOZ_TWW_0001.jpg LOZ_TWW_0002.jpg LOZ_TWW_0003.jpg LOZ_TWW_0004.jpg LOZ_TWW_0005.jpg LOZ_TWW_0006.jpg LOZ_TWW_0007.jpg LOZ_TWW_0008.jpg LOZ_TWW_0009.jpg LOZ_TWW_0010.jpg LOZ_TWW_0011.jpg LOZ_TWW_0012.jpg LOZ_TWW_0013.jpg LOZ_TWW_0014.jpg LOZ_TWW_0015.jpg LOZ_TWW_0016.jpg Publicité Catégorie:Jeux Catégorie:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Catégorie:Spoiler